Kiyaku Enseki, Japanese for 'Breaking Stone'
by Aria08
Summary: “I...I love her.” PG13 for murder, lang, violence. Ra-BB CH 5 UP!
1. Settling minds

Oh joy! Inspiration hit me again… and it's probably because my freakishly obsessed friend won't **shut up** about Raven/ BB stories. So now I'm stuck writing this, I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I'll try to stretch it out. Btw, it's set sometime after Aftershock II. Anyway, I'll finish rambling, and continue…

Disclaimer: Now let's see… do I own the comics? NO. Do I own the t.v. show? NO. That's probably why it's being posted here… enjoy!

-------------------------------

"_Anything would have been better than giving her a stupid glue-covered box!!!" A girl passing by could hear the male scolding himself._

_Raven was walking down the hallway to retrieve her book from the living room when she overheard the changeling from his room. She had assumed that he finally tried to ask the blonde-haired Titan out on a date and had been refused. _

_With a slight sigh, she continued in her mind, 'Why doesn't he admit to himself that he's been defeated?' _

_As she was about to continue down the hallway, she could hear a slight whimper._

'_Why am I doing this to myself?' _

_She knew perfectly well why. In the back of her mind, it was screaming… but she'd never admit it to herself that she might actually care for someone in fear that that certain someone may be in danger of her powers going wild around them, and then where would she be?_

_An unmade bed, old video games, and an open window were in sight, but no other teenager was there. Outside the open window, the sound of laughter could be heard, and the two teen's sailing through the night sky on the floating stone was seen._

'_Maybe it went better than I had thought…'_

_As she turned, azure tinted eyes pierced through the shadowy room and she heard the one voice she never wanted to hear in her life… Terra's. _

"_Hiya Raven. Whacha doin' in Beast Boy's room?"_

"_I should be asking you the same thing? Didn't you just leave?"_

"_In a way yes, and in a way no…you'll have to discover why I'm here and there at the same time." Her normally friendly expression, was completely removed from her face._

_The paler female was used to this as she normally was colder around her._

_Terra began to walk over to her a slight golden aura around her hand. "You know Raven, you always were quick to let your guard down." _

_As the rocks began to fly from outside and into the room, Raven jumped in the air and soon landed again after the rocks had left._

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy surrounded some sharp glass shards and began to fly at the other girl with great speed. "I knew I should've gotten rid of you before. The only thing you were ever good for was target practice."_

"_Then what was stopping you from killing me in the first place… oh yes that's right, your little crush on Beast Boy. You knew that if you hurt me in any way, he'd be crushed and it'd be all your fault." A small cackle escaped her lips as she continued, "He's such a pathetic person… and to think he's in love with me."_

_Raven's face turned crimson immediately both from the truth of her feelings and anger of what Terra had said. She knew Beast Boy could do better than her, way better. But, for some reason, he continued to stay around the arrogant blonde._

_Bringing down her hand, Raven had made a direct hit into Terra's heart. Blood dripped to the floor staining the carpet instantly. A smirk crossed the dark haired girl but soon disappeared when she realized that Terra wasn't deceased._

"_Like I said," The injured girl vanished and soon the real Terra had Raven in a head lock with a sharpened rock up to her throat. "You always were easy to let your guard down… and that one fault is now your demise."_

_She plunged the granite shard down into her throat and thick red liquid trickled to the floor, this time it was her own._

_Grasping her throat, she fell to her knees and in attempt to not tear her own flesh to shreds, grasped the carpet._

_Her dark eyes were wide with shock as to what had happened. The pain was almost more than she could bear. It was as if she was being hung, she could see a noose around her now._

"_Oh yea, and just so you know, you never had a chance with Beast Boy… what's that? You wanna know how I know. Let me show you, Beast Boy!" She ordered. The jade colored male entered carrying something else that looked like a child. _

"_Yes Terra, show our 'friend' Kit."_

_He set down the bundle of sheets, and out crawled a green kitten with blue eyes and golden stripes lined within the fur. It quickly turned into a small boy with indigo toned eyes and emerald hair lined with blonde highlights._

"_Raven… meet out son, Kit." Her face was twisted into that of a sneer as she looked back to Raven after brushing her lips to Beast Boy's. The injured girl lying on the floor could tell she had something else prepared. It was only a matter of time._

"_Oh yes, and Beast Boy, teach this brat a lesson… she actually thought you would love her, over me."_

_The male looked over to the huddled mass on the floor with an angry look upon his face, and approached. His gloved hand wrapped around her injured neck and lifted her up into the air cutting off all oxygen to her._

_Finally reaching the open window, he held her high above the ocean's water crashing against the jagged rocks. _

'_Move damnit! You've got to access your power and get the hell out of here!!' Raven screamed at herself inside her mind. She knew if her body felt powerless, she was powerless and therefore was sure to die._

_Beast Boy brought her in closer to his face, and said the most hurtful words she could have ever heard._

"_I've never loved you, I never will love you, and I know this drop will kill you in an instant…my dream come true. I **never** want to see you again." Once he uttered these words, he extended his arm and dropped the female like a limp animal._

_She was in pain. Not from the cut, not from him chocking her… but from the painful, cruel words he had said. _

_The girl looked to where she was headed and saw the serrated rocks waiting to end her life. She closed her eyes and…_

--------------------------------------------

Raven awoke immediately and sat up, beads of sweat dripping down her face, and heavy breathing. A dark blue sheet wrapped around her neck, lightly but still making it somewhat difficult to breath.

_Why do I still think of her even when she's gone? She's made of stone now, there's no way of her coming back… none whatsoever. You're beating yourself up over this, get some rest._ She thought to herself trying to calm down a bit.

The dark haired female closed her eyes and tried to lull back into a sleep but couldn't. As much as she turned and twisted, she couldn't find a comfortable position to slumber.

_How can I sleep with worry like that on my mind? _

Luckily, her room was protected against her powers losing control or else every item in there would have been obliterated.

Now that she had had a nightmare like that one, she wasn't sure if Beast Boy was in his room or not… or whether he really had a son. Alright, so she knew the second half wasn't true but, she was a bit worried about where his location was.

She rose from her bed, attached her cape around her neck, and made her way down Titan's Tower to the door that had 'Beast Boy' inscribed in it. She listened carefully and could hear light breathing escaping his room. But the female wasn't completely convinced… knowing the changeling, he could've been playing a recording to confuse the others for the morning when he could easily pull a prank of his.

The thought of his boyish acts made Raven let out a small laugh. That was probably the reason she was somewhat drawn to him.

_Idiot! You can't do this! Remember, you must keep your emotions under control or else they could harm everyone you know and care for._

After keeping herself in check, she continued to open the door and look up at the top bunk where the being was causing the sheets to slowly rise and fall because of his breathing.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she landed from her levitating position. A small smile slid across her lips as she exited the room.

_Terra's not coming back… I know it for sure now._

She continued down the hallway, to her room, removed her cape, and proceeded to her bed where the second she laid upon the mattress, she was out. Still smiling and this time with dreams of her and Beast Boy together.

-----------------------------------------------

Alright, so it may seem like the story's over but guess what, it's not… things are gonna get better… this chapter is just where Raven's trying to settle it in her mind that Terra's not coming back 'an all… so tell me whacha think by reviewing. Ja for now!

"Reviews give inspiration."

-sapphirekodo


	2. An antidote and late night visits

Yay for me! I'm actually updating in less than a month ; (2 more days and it'll have been a month) Anyway, I feel rather insulted. Only one person reviewed the last story?! What's wrong with u ppl? Don't u know a good story when u see one? Anyway, I'm holding Larry hostage and feeding him brussel sprouts until more ppl review. So either review this chapter or the poor boy will be having brussel sprouts coming out his ears. Have a nice day and enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! There I said it... (but I DO have Larry as a hostage) Oh yea, and I don't own 'Lady Knight' by Tamora Pierce... there's part of her book in here. And I don't have any ownership of the 'witch doctor' song. There, I admit it all!

**Chapter 2: **_An antidote and late night visits_

Winter had arrived and left, celebrations of defeating criminals had flown by and the five teens were now three years older. Although they were older, their games and usual routines had not changed much.

"Tofu breakfast coming up!" Announced the small green male happily.

"Beast Boy, you do remember that Cyborg always beats you in the morning battles right?" The boy wonder reminded him recalling the usual flying pancakes and eggs. Also noting the soy milk stain upon the crimson-toned carpet.

"Not this time. I made sure we could all enjoy a Beast Boy classic."

Starfire looked over to Robin in a concerned manner while wondering what the boy had done to their mechanical friend.

"Friend," she started, "What do you mean by 'making sure'? You did not harm friend Cyborg did you?"

"No, I just used the trusty 'ol glue gun to glue his foot to the wall. He'll never be able to get off his sleeping platform unless he has a solvent which only I have." He proudly announced while holding a bottle that had 'glue solvent' written on the label.

"O...k..." Replied the opposite male slightly confused as to why the changeling would go to such extreme measures just to win an argument over breakfast.

Just as Beast Boy was turning the oven knob to '10', a dark haired maiden entered the room with a book in her hands as usual.

"Hey Ra-ven!" The "cook" began cheerfully. "Ya want breakfast? I'm making non-dairy eggs and veggie-bacon."

The other two teens, who were already lounging upon the couch, turned a pale shade of green at the sound of the food.

"No thanks." She stated dully while floating over to the kitchen table. She may have loved him but didn't love his cooking.

"Aw come on, all you do is drink tea and rarely eat pizza... that can't be healthy."

As he continued ranting, Raven gave him a strange look and turned her attention back to the pages of her story.

"Fine, I'm sure Star and Robin wanna eat doncha guys?"

"Actually Beast Boy, I already had breakfast so I'll pass." Said Robin as he was slowly walking to the door.

"O.k. then I guess Star and I will eat."

"Well..." The alien girl began, "I too have already eaten breakfast. I apologize Beast Boy but I am very full."

As she completed her sentence, her stomach began to lightly growl as she layed a hand gently across her torso to quiet the sound.

With a grumble he began to walk back over to the stove where the edibles remained ready to cook.

"YES!!!!!" A loud cheerful cry rang though the tower startling the four upstairs.

"Um, is something wrong with friend Cyborg? I recall Beast Boy's prank from earlier this morning but that sounded more cheerful than upset, correct?" The red head asked trying to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

Without another word being said, the four exited the room and found themselves inside Cyborg's room curious as to where he'd gone to.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked aloud.

"Look." Starfire said pointing to Cyborg's sleeping area where dried glue was on the wall with a metal foot print in the center.

"Dude!" The smallest male announced in shock. "No fair! He broke free."

"Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire!!!!!!" The missing male's voice sounded from a direction outside the room.

"Cyborg, where are you?" Robin asked loudly poking his head outside the room.

"The basement! And you'd better get down here too, you're not gonna believe it when I tell you!"

Once all five were gathered in one room, Robin questioned him once more.

"O.k. Cyborg, what's going on?"

"Yea, we've been through practically every room in the tower... what's the deal?!" Beast Boy asked exaggerating the number of rooms. "And how'd you get away from the glue?"

"You won't believe it but, I found an antidote for Terra. She can come back." He continued ignoring the question.

"What?!" The others all shouted in unison.

"You can't be serious... seriously?!" Beast Boy asked still in shock.

With a nod the robot man held up a container filled with a red liquid.

"How do you know it works?" asked the masked boy.

"Watch."

Cyborg took beast boy's ungloved hand and then placed rocks all around his limb. As Beast Boy struggled to get free, Cyborg used a pipette to drop some liquid onto the stone.

"Ahhh, it burns!!!!! Stop the pain! No, now my hand's gone. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh, Beast Boy, that was just water to prevent burning... I haven't used the actual stuff yet."

".....oh..."

Cyborg then applied the red liquid and slowly the rubble began to dissolve. Once it was all gone Starfire was the first to speak.

"Joy, friend Terra shall soon return and Beast Boy may continue to crush her."

_No! _Raven's mind shouted as a light from above shattered and sent sparks flying everywhere.

"Something wrong Rae?"

"I'm fine. I must've been the poor wiring down here."

Enveloping herself in the image of a large black raven, she transported herself to her room.

_We'll be looking for a way to reverse the effect... I never thought there would actually be one. _Raven frantically thought to herself. _I can't let that bitch come back. Beast Boy will be all over her... again and I'll be completely out of the picture. _

She raced through her mind trying to find an answer to her predicament until she stumbled upon one.

_I'll kill her... I'll kill her before they can get her the antidote._

Raven knew she'd be tried with murder if she were caught. She'd have to go through with it at night. Even then she wouldn't care if they caught her. Killing Terra and spending a lifetime in jail was better than seeing Beast Boy with her and having to bare a broken heart for all eternity.

"I'll do it..." She said quietly to herself.

As she unfolded her scheme, the alert for trouble in the city went off. She began to leave her room with only one thought in mind...

_Tonight, Terra stays gone for good._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

After having another brawl with Killer Moth, the titans were finally home sitting around the table with four pizzas upon the table. Two pepperoni, one veggie, and one pickle-anchovy- ice cream and mustard pizza for Starfire.

"Here's to another bad guy down!" Cyborg cheered while lifting his soda in the air.

The other's followed suit and soon chowed down on their well deserved food.

Once they had devoured their meal, Robin and Cyborg continued to play video games with Starfire watching. Beast Boy, who was still in high spirits, actually volunteered to do dishes. Raven, of course, was reading a book with drooping eyelids. The fight had worn her out more than she thought.

_The moon was overhead when they took places in the woods around Stenmun's camp. The man had chosen... care..... carelessly, halting..._

Wither her book still open on her lap, the dark girl had dozed off.

-----------------------------------------

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. And then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He said.... Raven?" The dish-washer who was singing noticed the goth.

"Uh guys?" He asked in hopes that someone else would notice the female.

"Booyah! And that's how the triple-spin-wheel-popper-double-barrel-cannon-twist-frito-flyin' move goes!" The half-man cheered while all the same still racing.

Setting down the plate and washcloth, the changeling walked over to her.

"Helloooo? You awake Raven?"

When he received no answer, except for her thick book landing upon his foot, he proceeded to jump up and down in pain and then, after calming down, came up with a solution.

He picked up her book and gently placed it upon the table. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her off the chair enough to pick her up like a groom carrying his bride.

Once he'd reached her room, his plan hit a road block.

_Stay out of my room... get out of my room...We're in Raven's room, we're not supposed to be in Raven's room._

Past voices raised in the back of his mind all warning him not to enter.

"Well Raven, it's either go inside and risk you waking up with my death soon to follow... or leave you out here propped up against the door........ I really hope you don't wake up."

With a large swallow he bravely entered the dark room with only moonlight to guide his steps. The only dilemma was that it was only the beginning of the waning state of the moon.

He successfully made it to her bed after only walking into the dresser, a book shelf, the wall... twice, and stepping on an old photo. In all this time, Raven hadn't stirred once.

_Dang, heavy sleeper._

The male placed her body softly on the mattress and then covered her figure with a blanket. Finally stopping for a moment, he noticed a smile spread across her lips.

_No wonder she's in her room all the time, it must keep her powers under control... hm, I wonder what she's dreaming about._

While he was having his thoughts, the female shifted to her side, and allowed a few strands of hair fall into her face.

_Definitely time to get out of here._

He put his hand up to her pale face and gently brushed her violet tresses behind her ear.

"'Night Raven."

On his journey back to the door, he discovered the bookcase again and the joy of the area next to the closed door.

"Mm... Beast Boy." The maiden mumbled in her slumber while her smile widened.

----------------------------------------------------

She awoke around 2:30 a.m.

_How'd I get here? _The question crossed her mind. _I remember reading and then everything else is a blur. Wait, I remember being lifted..... whatever, I have to get to Terra's cave._

As quiet as possible, Raven exited her room and proceeded down the hallway. She would've just used her powers to get to the cavern but knew she'd feel awful about not talking to her crush before leaving.

She entered the room and hovered for a moment next to the male's bed. Taking a breath, she continued.

"I now you'll be hurt to discover Terra in pieces, but you've made it this far without her. Why stop now? To me, you've become the strong, happier and occasionally funny guy I knew you become. Even if it means my life behind bars, I swear you'll be better without her there to keep you tending to her every whim. So tonight, I'm taking care of her all for your happiness Beast Boy. The only reason I'd ever do this myself, is because.... I love you."

Raven wanted more than anything to have him hear her words and to kiss him, but knew it wouldn't be right to do something to him without his knowledge of what was going on.

Finally landing, she stumbled a bit from sleepiness and decided to sit on the lower bunk to hopefully regain her steadiness.

_Maybe if I lie down and rest my eyes for a moment, I'll feel better._

The second her eyes were completely shut, she was out. Non intentionally, Raven was asleep in Beast Boy's room and remained there till morning where real trouble brewed.

----------------------------------------------

Ooooh, cliffhanger! Doncha love 'em? Anyway, today's my birthday and I decided to give everyone else a gift by updating with a rather long chapter. K, so it's not the longest chapter ever but still, it's the longest chapter I've written to date... 7 pages. I'm hoping they'll continue to get longer. So anyway, plz stick around long enough to review or Larry shall have to suffer more brussel sprouts and the flavor of tuna (I don't like seafood ;) and if I don't get more reviews by chapter four... I'll lend him to my friends baby sisters who are 9, 4, and 2... so review and stick around long enough to figure out what happens to Raven.

"_Save the Larry's!!!!!"_

_sapphirekodo_


	3. Hard Day's Night

I'm done writing it on paper! Joy! I got more reviews... but I'm still holding Larry hostage oh and guess what... I've captured everyone's precious Bumblebee so they both are in my clutches facing the wrath of brussel sprouts and tuna. So anyway, thanks to my faithful readers and now a shout out and a few answers to them.

Kimpfn- Hiya! (don't forget to mention for your winter TT story where you got your BB inspiration)

A Titans Fan- Is holding Bumblebee hostage better? Or shall I go for BB next bwhahaha! Oh yea and this is called "Kiyaku Enseki" because it's Japanese for _"breaking stone" _But I'm guessing you can tell that by the title

LadyAsano- I'm glad u like my story so much... thanks for reading!

Redlobster7878- ta da! Here's the update!

Falling- Bring on the soy milk... I drink it anyway, and here's chapter 3

GothAngel101- I really like the idea 'an all but, I've already got the entire outline written but thanks... it sounds like you've got really great ideas

Alright, here we go...

**Chapter 3: **_A Hard Day's Night_

"Beast Boy! You getting up!" Robin asked while drumming at the door.

"Yeah BB we gotta train today… you know it's Saturday?" Cyborg's voice joined in the annoying sounds.

"Fine, I'm up… I'm up." Beast Boy started placing his foot off the bed.

When the other two males heard a loud thud, they continued asking if he was alright.

"Yea… but I'm down."

"Well Star's waiting in the gym so we're gonna go ahead and go… you get Raven up?"

"Blecksikamuro…sure."

"Great, see ya later." And the two were gone.

* * *

With his eyes still shut, Beast Boy plodded out of his room to take a shower.

_Raven can sleep she was really worn out last night and deserves some rest. _He quietly thought to himself.

He tossed his clothing into the laundry hamper and proceeded into the shower. But like any normal person began to sing… again, still about Terra.

"Terra-sue, Terra-sue, Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Terra-sue." (A/N: It's actually "Peggy-sue, just so you people know the tune. )

With a satisfied sigh, the male stepped out of the steam-filled area and wrapped a warm white towel around his waist.

Once he was back in hiss room, he proceeded in front of the mirror where he began to strike different poses. About that time, Raven woke.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and finally she realized where she was.

_Beast Boy's room! Why the hell am I-_ her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes ladies this is the one and only buff and truly sexy… Beast Boy!"

She was scared… terrified even, but knew she'd have to turn over eventually and find her way out of the room.

Slowly she shifted her weight and found her gaze located in the vicinity where Beast Boy was still posing in the mirror. At this point, he represented that of a scrawny Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Oh… my…" Her two azure orbs rolled down a bit and finally realized he didn't have any pants on but just a sports towel making him seem like he was wearing a mini skirt.

Immediately Raven sat up and turned around.

_Don't think about that, don't think about that, don't think about-_

"Ahhhh!"

_That!_

Beast Boy looked down at the few shredded pieces of towel and at the last second a bit of black energy faded from the edges.

"Raven? But where?...why?" He asked to himself as the color of crimson flooded onto his face.

He walked over to his bed to grab a pillow and noticed a large lump beneath the covers. His hand crossed the surface to smooth it, but it couldn't. Heat could be felt escaping it and it slowly rose and descended.

"It-it can't be." The male whispered in disbelief.

After covering himself with a pillow, he pulled back the covers, jumped back and aimed a toy gun at his bed while his eyes were shut.

"Al-alright you mutant monster! I'm not afraid to use this s-so surrender!"

"Beast Boy-" Raven began with her back turned.

"Ahh! You can read my mind! Fine I surrender! I don't care if you eat my brains or even if you break both my arms and legs, just please… don't ruin my beautiful face!"

"It's me you idiot!" She yelled turning around and VERY cautiously opening her eyes.

"R-Raven? How did you-Why did you…. What are you doing in my room?"

_Dear sweet mother of Azar I'm in Beast Boy's room… and he's naked! _Raven's mind was racing as her normally gray-toned skin turned a much redder tint.

* * *

It would be sooo cruel to end here don't you think? ;

* * *

"Last night I was… I mean, must've… it could've been……. Sleepwalking!" Another object in the room, this time being one of the curtain's was destroyed.

_You read all the time and the best you could come up with is sleepwalking! _The dark girl thought to herself wondering why she had come up with such a lame excuse.

"You sleepwalk? Since when?"

"Since you were annoying. I've always sleepwalked, I just usually make it back to my room."

"But why would you be in my ro- I'm not THAT annoying!"

She stood up and slowly walked towards the door. _Just don't think of it and everything will be just fine. Relax and in three seconds you'll be out the door… see, three…two… _But just as she was about to think 'one', the blanket also was in pieces on the floor and Raven was flooring it down the hall. With no luck at all, Robin was walking by at the same time.

"Beast Boy… is something wrong with Ra?" He abruptly stopped his sentence as he saw Beast Boy putting on his belt and dripping with 'sweat'.

"Yea, apparently she sleepwalks."

_He-he went all the way… before me! _The boy wonder said in his mind while turning pale.

"Anyway, I think she's gonna skip morning practice."

"Why's that?"

"She had a- rough night." He replied while pulling his shirt over his head.

"A rough night?"

"Yea, she moved around a lot last night so maybe she's tired."

"Um, Beast Boy?"

"Yea?"

"Practice is over this morning… I think I'm getting sick."

"O.k. dude, it's up to you… hope you feel better."

Robin was gone and Beast Boy, having nothing else planned for that morning, decided on sleeping with what blankets he had left.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" The goth was in her room meditating. It had been two hours since the incident and she was still trying to calm down.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Someone knocked on her door.

"Raven? You o.k.?" It was Beast Boy. "I'm sorry about this morning. I mean, I'm sure seeing me… like _that_ was never on your 'to-do' list so I just wanna make sure you're alright… like no permanent damage?"

_Actually it was on my 'to-do' list… woah, back up Raven! Do NOT let your mind wander there. _She thought to herself now leaning on the other side of the door.

"Yo Raven! You gonna say something!"

"What should I say?"

"Oh, you _are_ in there… so, uh, you want some breakfast?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well… maybe."

"K, hope you feel better… Man! First Robin, now Raven? Hope I don't get anything before seeing Terra."

_Terra… sorry Beast Boy, but you won't get to see her again. _Raven thought to herself while standing at her open window.

She placed her foot on the edge and pushed off levitating in the direction of Terra's cavern.

* * *

"She says she's not feeling too good… She'll come down later."

"Uh how much did you say she moved around last night?" Robin asked sitting at the kitchen table by Starfire as usual.

"I'm not sure but she did look really sweaty this morning."

"That's it I'm outta here! If people are gonna be doing _that_ stuff in the tower, I'm gonna go pursue my dream on Broadway." Cyborg said putting down his bacon and picking up a bag. Just as he was heading for the door, Starfire pulled him back.

"Please, this shall be a time of joy. Two of our friends have shared their care for each other and soon we may partake in the caring for their bumgorf."

"Bumgorf? Two friends? What's going on?" The green male asked thinking over Starfire's alien language. "A baby! Who's having kids?"

"Friend Beast Boy, do not be in fear of this event that is about to occur. Having a 'baby' shall be fun."

"Who's having a baby? Did we adopt a kid?"

"Stop playing dumb man... we all know you got Raven pregnant and we're here to help you two ou-" Beast Boy's sudden scream was so loud it could be heard across the world.

"WHAT? WHERE'D YOU COME UP WITH THAT!"

Both Starfire and Cyborg looked over to Robin who had become a very deep shade of red.

"Well, this morning Raven was on your bed and you were putting on your pants. Then, you said she moved around a lot last night and as she ran down the hallway she looked sweaty. Next you come down here saying she's sick so what am I supposed to think?"

"Dude! You're not supposed to think anything like that!"

"Then what really happened?"

"She sleepwalked into my room. Then I took a shower and came back where she woke up. Being in shock by how good-looking I am in a towel, she lost control and accidentally blew it up. So at this point she was embarrassed and went to her room. Why she was sick I dunno but you know, that salad Cyborg made last night was sorta funny tasting."

"Man, you're just paranoid there ain't nothing wrong with that salad except it's got no meat."

"Um, Beast Boy, I owe you an apology." Robin said stopping the two arguing males.

"So there will not be a shower of babies?"

"No, Star, it was just my mind."

"Yea, your perverted mind." Beast Boy added in a slightly annoyed tone.

* * *

Raven walked through the cave opening. It smelled old and musty. A few bats fluttered out of the damp area.

_It's been three years since I've been here... three years since anyone's been here. Why would they want to bring her back now? _The female angrily thought to herself.

She walked across the hardened lava going further and further into the dark area. Finally, she reached her destination. She looked down at a dusty old plaque. She blew off the gathered dirt and examined it her eyes narrowing in a harsh manner.

_A Teen Titan? A True Friend? Why did they ever say that about her! She was a murderous, betraying bitch who deserved to die._

She looked up to see the girl she loathed so deeply. She raised a hand with dark energy surrounding it, and put a sharp stalactite directly over the blonde's head.

"Hello Terra... remember me?"

* * *

Now I said it was cruel to end it up there, but this is really where it ends. . .Please don't hate me! grovels in fear If you kill me, there will never be a chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you all liked chapter three as much as I did.

"_Save the Larry's and Bumblebee's!"_

_-sapphirekodo_


	4. A Painful Memory

GAH! You people are so mean to me TTTT and for that, I'm continuing to hold Larry and Bumblebee hostage. So REVIEW! Luckily there's on person I can thank

**Warprince2000-** thank you so much for the review and just for that, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Anyway, I've had this chapter finished for about a week, but I sorta got caught up with band and being sick . But I'm just fine now and thus is why I'm updating within a month. So now enough babbling and onto chapter 4!

Disclaimer: ...what do you think?

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_A Painful Memory_

"It's Raven, the girl you never liked... and the girl who hated you." She hissed in an almost demonic voice.

"The others may be fooled by your little act, but I know better. You're a liar and thief. But worst of all, you're still alive within that stone casket."

_She took everything, our home, our hope, our trust... and Beast Boy's heart._

She painfully remembered a certain day. A day she'll never forget. A day that scarred her heart forever.

* * *

"_Yo Raven, you getting up? Remember we're going to the beach today!" It was Beast Boy as usual drumming away at her door._

"_I've been up and yes, I remember."_

_She was in high spirits that day. Later that night, when the sun was setting, she wanted to tell Beast Boy how she felt for him. That's what she had been meditating for all morning._

"_Ready." She stated in an almost emotional sounding voice._

_The female stepped out of her room with a violet bag in hand, only to view a scene she didn't need to. Terra had snuck up behind Beast Boy to play a rousing game of 'peek-a-boo' and now they were changing the rules._

"_Who am I?" The blonde-haired female asked playfully._

"_Beautiful." Beast Boy answered, turning around to cover her eyes. "Who am I?"_

"_Wonderful. Who am I?"_

"_Sweeter than sugar. Who am-"_

_At this point Raven had had more than she could take and let out an interrupting cough._

"_Oh, hey Raven! Ready now?"_

_She didn't answer but merely walked by the two._

"_Guess that's a yes." Beast Boy said shrugging and following behind her._

_Almost twenty minutes later the six teens arrived at the beach._

"_Woohoo!" The changeling screamed, "Cannonball!" Wrapping his arms around his legs, he jumped into the water and came back up as a seal._

_Terra began to giggle and tackled the green sea mammal. Raven rather wanted to gag herself at the sight._

"_Well, I guess I'll start cooking the ribs." Cyborg said walking over to the grill. _

"_Robin, would you like to partake in the event of making the castles of sand?" The red-headed alien asked. _

_The masked male nodded and followed her leaving Raven by herself. _

_**Oh well... this is pretty usual I guess**. She sadly thought to herself. She grabbed a book from her bag, sat on a rock, and began to read._

_Almost an hour after she started, she had to stop. _

"_Raven! Watch out!" The green boy screamed. Yes, she had heard him, but by the time she glanced up it was too late._

_The ball him and Terra had been throwing around had hit her and sent her book flying. But it didn't land on the sand, it fell right into the ocean. _

_The final book in the series she had started months ago was lying in a pool of water. She threw the ball in no general direction and dove after the novel. By the time she had been able to examine the pages, they had been completely ruined._

"_Ra... I'm really sorry. I-I'll get you a new one." Beast Boy stuttered trying to make up for it._

"_Don't worry about it Beast Boy. It wasn't that great of a book anyway." She replied keeping her temper in check as much as she could. To anyone else she would've lost it completely._

"_R-really? I really wouldn't mind getting you a new copy."_

_Just as she was about to say, 'If you're so insistent then come with me to the bookstore tomorrow.' She was interrupted by a most annoying voice._

"_Come'on B-B, she said she was alright. It's your serve!" Terra said while flipping her hair and handing the male the multi-colored ball. After he had grasped the ball in one hand, she had taken his other and began to walk off with him in tow._

"_But Raven- I uh..." He stammered. But she insisted they continue walking to the area where they were playing earlier._

_**Just keep thinking about this evening and everything will be fine. **_

_Another hour had passed and everyone had finally eaten._

"_Group photo, group photo! Come'on guys we need to get a pic of us at the beach." Beast Boy shouted running around to all the other titans._

_Once they were all in position on a rock with the ocean lapping up against the sandy beach in the back, there was only one person left to get into the picture. _

"_Raven, it's not that bad... it's sit, shoot, and you're done... besides, we need it for the Christmas cards this year."_

_With a sigh, figuring she had nothing better to do, the violet-haired girl rose and walked to the area left for her. Sitting she folded her hands gently in her lap with a bored look planted on her face. Beast Boy took his spot next to her as Terra sat nest to him. Cyborg timed his camera-hand on the rock and ran to his spot in the back with Robin and Starfire._

_**Should I? **Raven thought with her heart racing._

_**Stay calm, you shouldn't do that because then they'll have photographic evidence of it. **_

_But what she wanted to do and what she should do were two different things. _

"_Kay, guys! 3...2...1!"_

_**Fine!**_

_Once Raven heard '1' she reached over and grabbed Beast Boy's hand and put on a nice smile. Another side affect she hadn't thought of was the redness of her face._

_Once the flash had gone off, she returned her hands to her lap and put her unemotional expression back on her face._

"_What was that?" The changeling asked turning to Raven._

"_What was what?"_

"_My hand... something was on my hand during the picture." _

"I don't know what it was. Maybe it was a crab."

"_A... crab?"_

"_It's just a guess." She said one last time standing up._

"_O.k. then... it was a crab." He replied still a little unsure._

* * *

"_Anyone up for volleyball!" Beast Boy asked excitedly._

"_I'm in as long as I can be on your team." Terra said hugging Beast Boy._

"_O.k. so it's me, Cyborg, and Starfire versus Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven?" The black-haired boy questioned aloud._

"_Whaddya say Raven? Care for a little competition?" Cyborg teased holding the ball._

_Of course she'd say no. What's the fun in hitting a round piece of rubber over a net constantly? But to her it was more personal than that. Her eyes glanced over to the court where Terra was piggy-back riding Beast Boy._

"_I'll play."_

"_But you can't play in your uniform... its beach volley ball, you'll-" The jade male stopped in mid-sentence as Raven slipped off her cape. "trip." He continued slowly stating._

"_What?" The goth asked monotonously._

_The changeling's mouth had dropped. He never would've suspected Raven would wear a swimsuit let alone a two-piece. He didn't even know that she owned one. It was dark blue fading into back on both the top and bottoms. As the colors reflect against her ocean-colored eyes, it was as if she was glowing in a light of beauty._

"_Yo Beast Boy! Ya playin' or staring at Raven?... Let's go!" Cyborg yelled from the court._

"_I'm not staring at Raven!" He argued running to the court. _

* * *

_**Terra, you're going down!** Raven thought to herself while on the opposite side of the net. _

"_Uh... how'd it get from three-on-three to one-on-one?" Beast Boy asked staring at the court which was now a messy competition with him being first prize. Although, he didn't know about being the trophy._

_True, how did such a nice little match of volleyball turn to being a scrap of bruises? One can only turn back to the beginning._

_It began how they planned. Star, Rob, and Cy versus Terra, Rae, and B-B. But slowly Raven worked her way around the net to where it was four against two. Apparently the competitive blood was high in both girls. They soon stopped letting anyone else hit the ball and since then the ball hadn't hit the ground since. Just each of the players._

"_Look, you're both good at volleyball. Why don't you call it a draw?" The mechanic male suggested in hopes to end the chaos._

_There was no response except Terra hitting the ball again. But the game was to end soon._

_Raven jumped and slammed her hand against the ball's surface. The place the ball hit next was not Terra's hand, but a direct full face slam._

_The empathy landed while smiling lightly as the blonde fell and began crying._

_**Brat! That shouldn't of hurt at all.**_

_But nonetheless, Beast Boy had run up to comfort her._

"_You o.k. Terra?" He then turned to Raven. "What was that for? It was a game and you go off and smack her in the face."_

"_But I didn't-"_

"_Yes you did and you know it!" The blonde screamed with tears on her face._

"_No, I-"_

"_Don't you think you should say you're sorry?" Beast Boy interrupted. He had a very angry look in his eyes._

_For the goth, it was either swallow her pride and have Beast Boy be alright with her, or have that hateful and painful look always on her back._

"_I-I'm sorry, Terra." She said feeling like she was swallowing acid as she spoke her name._

"_Thanks Rae." The consoling male said placing a smile on his face._

"_Come'on Beast Boy, I wanna swim a little longer." And they were gone, again with Terra towing Beast Boy in hand._

* * *

"_Alright guys, sun's setting, time to go back to the tower."_

"_But where are Terra and Beast Boy? I do hope she is no longer in pain."_

"_I think she's o.k. Star. Raven," Robin said turning to the lilac-haired girl. "Can you go find them?"_

_She said nothing and turned to find the two._

_**Now's my chance. I can finally tell Beast Boy that I don't hate him at all. I can finally be able to act naturally around him. All I have to say is 'I love you' and this burden will be lifted from my heart.**_

_But instead of lifting the burden from her heart, she was only about to crush it. _

_She heart Terra's giggling from behind a rock closer to the water's edge and proceeded over to her and, of course, Beast Boy. _

"_Beast Boy, Terra we have get go-"_

_But instead of lifting the burden from her heart, she was only about to crush it worse. She stopped herself in mid-sentence seeing the one thing she feared the most.

* * *

_

"You leaned in and kissed him. Now do you see why I'm doing this? You forced a kiss on him that he probably,- no definitely didn't want. So now I'm doing him the greatest favor of his life. This time Terra,"

Raven clenched her hand into a fist and pulled down on what seemed to be an imaginary rope connected to the rock. It pierced the air and came down directly on the top of the rock casket shattering it into hundreds of small pieces.

"Stay dead."

She looked over the remains and smiled lightly at what she had done. She even placed a foot on the remains of a cracked arm and crushed it. But her smile soon turned into a shocked expression as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Raven... what are you doing?"

It was Beast Boy and the other titans.

* * *

End of chapter 4! And if you wanna know what happens to Raven, review! If you want Bumblebee and Larry to live, review! Come'on people, it won't kill you to drop a line, but it'll kill Larry and Bumblebee if you don't. So... please! 

"_Save Bumblebee and Larry!" -sapphirekodo_


	5. Raven's Confession

Yay! Another update in less than a week… probably because this one is a short one. Sorry for the shortness in advance, but I'm proud of you people for reviewing so much. Thank you! Oh yea, I've set Larry free, but I'm still holding Bumblebee hostage. Bwhahahahahaha!

cRiTiC123- I'm really glad you like the story so much. Thanks for the review!

Jackdaw- Is this update soon enough? Lol

Warprince2000- And here's what happens in the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again… I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **_Raven's Confession_

She was silent as she saw the four standing there in confusion and surprise of what she was doing in the cavern of the one she hates.

Finally she tried to speak.

"I…I came here to see how she was. I knew that erosion over time could damage her and when I got here, she was like this."

_Now I'm lying too…I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me. _

But she knew it would. All of this was only moments away from stealing her freedom unless they believed her.

"Is that really what happened?" Robin asked somewhat suspicious.

She said nothing. Her conscious was already feeling guilt from the first lie. Even her already pale skin was starting to lighten into that of a snowy white and her palms were beginning to sweat. Normally it wouldn't be so hard for her, but this involved death and Beast Boy was standing right there almost in tears at the sight.

"Raven, what really happened?" Robin asked again, this time a little harsher.

"J…just as I told you." It was hard to speak.

"Liar! We watched everything. You took a large stone and smashed Terra. Admit it!" Beast Boy shouted spearing her heart with every word that came from his lips. Still she couldn't find truth.

"Raven!"

"I smashed the statue!" She had broken and a random rock was shattered by her strong emotion.

The others stood and stared in horror. Only Beast Boys spoke.

"Why Raven? Why did you take away the only person that ever made me feel like I was wanted!"

"Because she wasn't making you feel wanted, she was making you her slave. She was always dragging you around and forcing you into things you didn't want to do."

Another rock exploded.

"No she didn't! I was always glad to be with her and she never forced me anywhere. Now tell the truth Raven! I can see it in your eyes that you're still lying to me."

"The truth?" _They'd never believe me and he'd never accept it._

"Yes Raven… the truth."

She had already confessed how it had happened and that she had done it, why did she need a reason? She couldn't look at him. In disgrace, she looked away.

_There's only one way out of this…_Her mind spoke to her. She closed her eyes tightly and began to feel the fear that many people feel at this point in their lives. She swallowed hard but still kept her head turned away.

"RAVEN!"

"Beast Boy, calm yourse…"

But before Starfire could finish her sentence, Raven interrupted.

"I love you!"

Three more rocks above shattered and fell behind Raven. But other than that, everything was silent. It was as if time was standing still.

"Yo… you love me?" The changeling stuttered in disbelief. The only response he got was a nod from the goth.

"I… I hate you!"

"But Beast Boy… I was only protecting you."

"No! You were ruining my life like you always do!" He stopped himself and took a piece of the old statue from the ground. "I despise you, Raven. I never want to see you again."

With his harsh words said, he turned to leave Raven to collapse to her knees with tears raining from her eyes.

"Raven, I'm really sorry about this, but since there was a confession to the crime, I have to…"

"Just take me to prison before I cause any more pain, Robin."

* * *

"Raven, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Terra on the grounds of confession. You will be sent to a special cell designed to keep you from using your powers at all. Court is adjourned."

Those were the last words Raven heard in court. Those were the only words she had heard, no one had spoken on her behalf. Once she was outside the prison doors, she had one last person to speak with.

"Raven, I need your…"

"I know, my communicator." She stuffed the small yellow and black transmitter into the male's hands.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Rae. I hope you'll be alright."

"O.k., time's up." The husky guard said trying to hurry along the girl.

"Well, I guess this is good bye Raven."

"Wait!" She dodged around the policeman and ran up to Robin. "Please give this to Beast Boy… and tell him, I'm sorry."

He looked down at what she had handed him and became wide-eyed at what it was.

"Raven I…"

"Please!"

As he was about to complete what he was going to say, the guard grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away.

"You little ass! Quit stalling and let's go!"

But she still tried to run back.

"Please Robin….. promise me!"

"I promise."

She smiled for the first time in days but was soon stopped by the guard striking her down and pulling her up by her hair.

"I've had enough of you bitch! Shut the hell up and move your lazy ass!"

Robin moved forward to stop him, but was stopped himself by other guards.

* * *

Robin was gone. The guard was gone. Everyone and everything was gone. She felt nothing. No pain, no fear. No love or happiness would ever grace her soul again. She was a shell, a hollow shell only fill up space. Beast Boy had broken her completely emotionally and spiritually. She had always held _some_ hope in her heart, but now all of it was gone. What little happiness she held had vanquished like sand being carried by the wind.

_I hate you! _His words were still burning in her mind like a hot iron brander to her heart. And the burning was only to continue.

All she could do was repeat herself over and over.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry."

* * *

End…. Of this chapter. I'd never end it here. I hated writing this chapter SO freakin' much it's not even funny. But I believe this is the worst point in the story so everything should be going up from here. Yay! Seriously I think I'll go jump off a cliff now and kill myself for writing such a horrible story. Oh yea, and you people still have a cliffhanger to go off of… what did she hand Robin? So as usual… REVIEW!

"_Save the Bumblebee's!" -sapphirekodo_


	6. A New Plan

Wee! How long has it been... 2 months? Heh heh, please don't kill me o.o I've been really busy and the day before I leave for a four day trip, I'm updating for you guys. And in return I expect to come back and find lots and LOTS of reviews. Anyway, you didn't click on chapter six to listen to my jabber, you came here to read so... READ!

But first... a few replies for reviews:

Warprince2000- thanks! I'm really glad you like the story, and here's an update.  
Greenlobster7878- I hope you're still alive and the wait didn't kill you.  
Jackdaw- I promise it'll go uphill  
Moo- :hands her a tissue: It'll be alright... and don't worry, the thing that she gave him is in this chapter.  
CF- I seriously thought it was a flame... but I'm hoping that this chapter will finally move things along nicely.  
Zicora- And continue I shall...  
The Last- Yes, Terra dead... and Terra shall stay dead. I know, I'm glad I finally killed Terra.  
Ravenness- Ta da! It wasn't soon, but it is updated.  
The Mad shoe- Thanks, like I said, not soon... but still updated.  
Uzra- third time... updated!  
Kat- Hope you stayed around long enough cause here's the next chapter.  
Mah BB!- :hands her the next chapter: enjoy!

Everyone enjoy! Please don't flame me for how corny Beast Boy may sound, but I seriously tried... I think I had a writers block.

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Plan

"I waited years to see her again and by the time I get there, Raven's killed her!"

Beast Boy was awake in his room tearing it apart more than it already was. Papers were thrown into different directions, bed sheets were ripped from the mattress, and even the nightstand was smashed into pieces. Finally, he stopped and sat leaning against the wall, clutching onto a pillow.

_Why... why does she always try to ruin my life? The only thing I've ever done to her was make her smile. She probably just made up that love crap on the spot too. Why am I still thinking about her? She's gone, that's all that matters. Good riddance too, I hope she rots... okay so, rotting might be a bit harsh, so maybe just a really bad time._

The male stopped his hateful thoughts and looked across his darkened room. There was tons of debris everywhere, but one piece of paper seemed to stand out from the rest. He crawled over to it and picked it up. It was the picture from Raven's room, the night he carried her there. Right as he was about to crumple it up and throw it, he looked at it again a little closer.

"_Maybe it was a crab..."_

_Raven? _"It was her hand on mine." _She's actually smiling too!_ The shocked boy thought as his heart skipped a beat. _You know... she's pretty cute when she blushes._

He closed his eyes and shook his head roughly.

"No! You can't think like that, she killed Terra...you...hate her."

His eyes drooped for a moment and then slowly closed. Soon after he opened his eyes again and looked around his room. As he did, he saw something he didn't expect. His jaw practically fell to the floor.

"T-Terra?"

The shadowed figure turned and he was right. Her two piercing blue eyes glimmered in the small amount of moonlight and her blonde locks cascaded down her back.

"I thought you were dead."

"I am. I've been dead since the day I was made to stone." She lightly walked over to where the changeling sat, dumbfounded.

"But... why are you here? How are you here?

"Woah B-B, one question at a time. Why I'm here is to knock some sense into that head of yours." She kneeled down by him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Let me go Beast Boy and open your heart up again. I'm gone so you need to meet new people."

"Why? You're right here, I don't have to lose you again... we can stay together."

"No! Listen to me, you have to let me go or else I'll wander aimlessly forever and never make it past the living world. Believe me, it gets really boring floating around with nothing to do."

"But I have no one else to love."

"Yes you do..."

"Yea right...who?"

"Raven."

"Raven! No, I hate her!" He angrily protested remembering what occurred hours ago.

"Then why are you always trying to get her to smile?"

"Because I...I...oh my..."

His words trailed off. Terra was right. Why did he always try to make her laugh? Could it be that he'd really like her without knowing it? Even when Terra was still around, he was still thinking of Raven. He looked down a bit, shock still on his face.

"I...I love her."

"See, there you go! Now, all you have to do is tell her and all of us will get what we want."

"Hey! You never told me how you were here." He said standing up and looking the blonde in the face.

"I don't know, it's your dream."

The green male's eyes snapped open immediately and examined the four walls of his room. He was the only one in there.

"Stupid dreams! Making me think she's still living and trying to get me to realize that I love someone that killed the one I like...hold it, reverse that! That just made it sound like I love Raven."

He placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened slightly. _Why does that sound so right?_ He took a breath and began to test himself.

"I love Terra...nothing. I love Raven...definitely something." Red flooded onto his face as he mentioned the second girl's name.

"But she killed Terra...I should hate her...and I do."

He couldn't come to admit it to himself. But a knock at the door would change his mind.

"Who's there?"

"It's Robin."

Beast Boy trudged over to the door, his mind still troubled. He pressed the button next to the door and looked at the boy wonder on the opposite side.

"What?"

"Raven asked me to give you this." The night-haired male stated while stuffing two items in Beast Boy's hands.

"Take it back. I don't want anything to do with a liar."

The boy gained a confused look and looked down at the objects. One was a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it and the other was a silver necklace. A heart shaped locket was attached to the chain and more writing was inscribed on the back. He looked at the paper first. It read:

_Beast Boy,_

_Earlier today I not only committed a horrendous crime, but ruined your life for my own selfish reasons. I know you'll never forgive me, but I at least want to tell you I'm so sorry for what happened and reassure you that I'll never be around to ruin yours, or anyone else's, life again._

_-Raven_

"Of course she should be sorry! And I'm glad she won't be around!"

"First, look at the locket before you make assumptions." Robin stated as he turned to the door.

The green boy looked down at what accessory was in his hand and looked closer at the inscription.

_I love you Beast Boy._ His eyes widened.

"She made an inscription at the jail. There's no way she could really-"

"Open your eyes Beast Boy!" The masked male interrupted. "She couldn't have done that. Her powers are linked to her emotions. Two reasons why you're wrong. One, she just got her heart torn to shreds by someone who wouldn't think openly, and two, the prison made her unable to use her powers. Don't you get it! She really loves you!" He closed the door as he stepped out and only said one other thing. "Don't let her walk out of your life Beast Boy. She's not only a friend, but the closest and best friend you'll ever have." And he was gone.

_The best and closest friend I'll ever have? Raven...and that dream. Terra set free?...but last time I trusted my dreams, the monkey almost ate all of the game station...but maybe..._he continued,_ maybe it's different this time._

His eyes wandered down at the locket and he thought for a few moments. A smile spread on his lips and he latched the chain around his neck. He grasped the heart shaped piece of metal and peered inside. It was, as he expected, one side with him and the other with Raven... in a nice smile and her hair pulled back.

"So now that I know I love her, how am I going to fix things?"

Grabbing paper and pens, he began to scribble down ideas until almost and hour later, he gained a plan.

"But I'm going to need some help."

The male looked over to where and old picture was of when the Teen Titans and Titans East were invited for a picnic. Looking amongst the crowd of people, he saw the perfect person for the job.

He opened the window, changed into a sparrow, and flew off in the direction that the sun was beginning to peer over the horizon.

* * *

Now that I'll be gone for 4 days, I demand that you succumb to the power of the fic and review! Btw, Bumblebee was saved... but now I have in my possession Speedy. (Ya know, they really need to work on their security system if someone like me keeps kidnapping them.) Anyway, I gotta go now and finish packing for the trip. See ya!

_-sapphirekodo_


End file.
